


Shall we dance, my Eve?

by Jackson_J



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: A bit of cheesy things, Adam doing kinky things with Langa, Age Difference, Crossdressing, Don't Like Don't Read, Erotic Hypnosis, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Katoptronophilia, M/M, Manipulation, Maybe Christian symbology, NSFW, No beta we (almost) die like Reki in ep 4, Self-indulgent cuz I want Adam to be happy and loved, Sexism, Size Difference, Smut, Translation, dub-con, implied stockholm syndrome, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_J/pseuds/Jackson_J
Summary: "Not even the vilest snake will be an obstacle for us. So remember it: this will be our paradise."
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Shall we dance, my Eve?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Since we only have 6 episodes and I need more information to analyze the characters (plus this is more self-indulgent than anything else), their actions and personality will be OOC. Well, I don't like to write about a ship / character without finishing reading or watching the anime, donghua, novel... to which they belong. However, this is about Adam and Langa!! EDEN!! I need to write about them doing kinky nasty tasty things (although in this case it’s not very consensual, oops). So if this isn't your cup of tea, you'd better go back the way you came.
> 
> 2\. Everything written in this OS doesn’t represent my view / opinion about women.
> 
> 3\. Even though my name is Jackson, English is not my first language aiyaa, so if there are any mistakes please comment below!
> 
> 4\. I want to meet more ppl who love EDEN, and who love Adam like I do, so when you finish feel free to read my [carrd](https://yiyu-dynasty.carrd.co/) too, and follow me (or block me lmao) on Twitter if you want!
> 
> 5\. That’s Langa's dress, in case the description is bad. I think he would look really cute dressed like this.  
> [Langa's dress](https://www.veaul.com/amazing-unique-pool-blue-evening-dresses-2019-a-line-princess-lace-pearl-sequins-high-neck-long-sleeve-backless-floor-length-long-formal-dresses.html)
> 
> 6\. And this is the song that inspired me. In my head is the melody that plays when they are dancing. It’s my favorite track~ [Wanna Cry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TzPGPzRHezk&list=OLAK5uy_mMn2ysh-0DzSmUJh_l1eQYj7fwUtT5634&index=41)

The back garden of the Shindo family's mansion was as deep as a forest, with tall trees blocking the wall that separated the land from the outside. No one could escape. There was a long L-shaped pool, clean as glass; tables full of dishes under a white awning and waiters offering drinks among the crowd. Inside the mansion, the servants were in charge of retouching the great room where the banquet would begin at noon. The melody of the instruments was quite relaxed, with one piano here, transverse flutes there. More than a usual celebration, this looked like a wedding.

“Miss, would you like a glass of champagne?”

Langa looked at the waitress holding a tray. He -or _she_?- politely declined the offer, remembering that he was still eighteen years old, and in this country it was forbidden to drink alcohol at this age. He returned his focus to Ainosuke's back. Although his boyfriend looked reluctant to continue talking, for the sake of his family he couldn't ignore those four old men. They had no intention of letting him go either.

Langa felt the need to yawn, but was able to conceal it in time after noticing the stares of certain women pecking at his cheek in the distance, eager for some misfortune to happen. To their disappointment, Langa was a quick learner so he had already gotten used to wearing high-heels like any other woman present at the party.

The personal dressmaker had done a magnificent job; the dress was possibly the most exquisite of all. This person had tailor-made it to turn him into a pretty doll as requested by a _VIP_ client, Shindo Ainosuke. The upper part of the garment covered Langa's flat chest in a straight neckline, and the embroidered flowers in the abdomen area held together the peach-colored tulle fabric. Due to its transparency, it seemed to expose his shoulders and arms. The long sleeves fell down from the elbows and waved like a dream. On the back, the skin was exposed in an oval shape and the interlaced corset shaped his unfortunately male figure, giving him slight curves. The fine fabric revealed how pale the skin was, pure, without any stain in sight. The second piece of the dress, a long sky blue skirt, reached the ground giving the feeling of spreading above it like a river, hiding the pink heels. The snow-white hair had almost grown down to his shoulders in the last six months, making his indifferent face even more effeminate, and it had been laced on both sides with strands of hair braided back and decorated with a pink bow. His slender fingers gently held the dress to lift it up a bit as he began to walk, searching for a seat. Langa's elegant demeanor resembled that of a foreign princess, reminiscent of Western nobility.

Some rotten old men couldn't help but admire him as if he were a diamond placed inside a glass box. They were drooling like hungry dogs, imagining corrupting this firm and beautiful figure.

This whole show, of course, only confirmed that the harsh discipline for months had been worth it. Langa didn't like being underestimated, so he glared back at the vultures. They finally turned on their heels after giving him a spiteful look.

Langa knew why Ainosuke's aunts, those good-for-nothing, were scrutinizing him as if they wanted to tie his foot to a brick and throw him into the pool. It had all started after Ainosuke had announced their relationship. These women vowed to involve Langa in embarrassing situations in front of the entire Shindo family, hinting that they would never be satisfied with their nephew's decision… Because Langa was Ainosuke's girlfriend, and this girlfriend was a man who had been forced to living as a woman. As much as he tried to be the perfect doll, these vultures thought that someone like him was not worthy of Ainosuke’s love or the Shindo’s family renown.

“My dear, are you feeling tired?”

A familiar voice brought him back. Trying to disguise his enthusiasm, he rose from his chair and whispered, “Oh no, it's not that…”

Ainosuke played with a lock of white hair before tucking it behind his ear. Soon, that big hand came down to his waist to gently caress him while he smiled, “Sorry, did I make you wait long?”

“I was... bored.”

“Then I won't leave you alone again. I don’t want to miss a second with you when you’re dressed this way either.”

Although Langa didn't seem interested in the flirtatious words of his boyfriend, his subtle makeup couldn't hide the blush that gradually appeared on his face.

When they were in public as Langa and Ainosuke, the man was a passionate gentleman. He treated Langa like a delicate vase, sometimes caressing his body with naughtiness but keeping the affection in the ruby red eyes. He would buy him anything he asked for, bring him flowers and gifts after he left work, as if the rain brought him money from heaven. Ah, he also helped with the household expenses, taking a burden off Langa’s hardworking mother. However, when everyone disappeared and Eve and Adam emerged from their hearts, they...

Langa blinked. No, he shouldn't be thinking about that, right?

Ainosuke looked at his wristwatch. “There is one minute left before the banquet begins. My dear, may I lead your way?” he asked, bending his arm so Langa could hold on to him.

“Mn.”

And they headed inside together before the sound of the bell caught the attention of the guests.

The room was divided into two parts. In one they had placed eight circular tables with white tablecloths and about ten chairs around each one, while the other was turned into an empty dance floor. Two graceful lamps hung from the ceiling, although sunlight still illuminated the interior through the large windows. On the platform, all the musicians were seated in their positions to begin with the orchestra.

The servants assigned to each guest guided them to their corresponding table. Of course, the couple had to sit with the closest family. Among these people, two of Ainosuke's aunts who hated Langa.

He sighed. This meal was meant to be a little awkward.

* * *

How many hours had already passed? Langa didn’t know. He looked at the dessert that some waiter had put on his plate. His stomach contracted not because he had eaten too much, but because he thought he disappointed the Shindo family. He become so focused on pleasing those two vipers in front of everyone that he had lost sight of what was really important! It was Ainosuke who spoke for him, apologizing and making up some excuse regarding his girlfriend's health. Shameful!

Langa wanted to stick a fork in his hand and die. He felt disgusted to the bone. Why was it a must to be in this place? He wanted to run away without anyone looking at him, he wanted…

“What's the matter, darling? Don't you like the cake?” Ainosuke's eyebrows were wrinkled upwards in a worried expression. Langa felt a weight on his shoulders.

“I like it. I actually like it.”

“Then?”

Ainosuke's father looked at them with a small smile, but his eyes weren't smiling. “Maybe she has eaten a lot. Women have a very delicate stomach after all.”

But Langa was used to overeating, at least until half a year ago. How could he have filled his stomach with so little food?

Ainosuke noticed the panic slowly appearing on Langa's face, so he gave him a calming smile as he took his hand firmly. “It's fine. You can eat whatever you want or you can eat nothing. Don't pressure yourself.”

Despite those words, sweat beaded still slipped down Langa's jaw. He felt cold sweat on his back and a wave of heat hitting his cheeks. He was beginning to believe that his head would explode at any moment.

Fresh air. Go to the garden, lose himself in the forest until he reached the stone wall and stare at it until nightfall, as he had done before, wasn't a bad idea.

Six months. Why was he still here? What was the purpose? Oh, right... Ainosuke had once said that there can't be real love in a long-distance relationship. That being the case, it was Langa's obligation to stay as close as possible, so he rarely came home to see his mother. But... Why couldn't he remember anyone else than she and his dead father?

Why? Why? Why?

“Langa.”

Ainosuke brought him back with his authoritative voice. Again. That was all Langa needed to stay sane.

Everything was fine, right?

“Yes?”

The music became more calm, as if it were an invitation to the dance floor. Of course, Ainosuke asked, “Shall we dance, my Eve?”

Waltz: a dance that Langa learned in his discipline class. Oh, he liked to dance with Ainosuke.

They were the first to stand up. Ainosuke smiled and took his hand to guide him towards the empty dance floor. The music stopped for them, and for Langa the world seemed to have stopped too.

“My little Langa, now it's just you and me. No one is watching,” although this was a lie. “Forget the others and let's dance. Show me what you've learned these months, sweetheart.”

The leader would always start by maintaining composure and leading the steps, paying special attention to his partner. Ainosuke put his arm gently across Langa's back, just below his shoulder blade, as always. Then, he gently grabbed his right hand. At the same time, Langa slowly placed his hand on the man's shoulder, but didn't rest his weight on him. In this position he had to remain balanced, supporting himself the weight of his head in a slight backward curve.

The sound of the violin gradually rose again, creating a melody that was soon joined by the piano. Ainosuke and Langa began to dance to the sound of the music. They looked like a prince and a princess sharing an intimate and romantic moment in a ballroom.

It was a beautiful sight.

The people who had finished eating got up from their seats and approached to appreciate the majestic waltz.

“That young lady is very refined!”

“Look at her, she looks like a porcelain doll!”

“You can tell that she's foreign not only because of her appearance.”

“But there is something strange. Those arms of hers don't look like the ones a delicate girl would have!”

“Oh, my husband told me that her family owns the largest ski resort company in all of Canada. Apparently, Miss Hasegawa has been snowboarding all her life. She has even won many trophies and medals!”

“That’s not something you would expect from a girl. What a waste,” said an old man, laughing.

“But Shindo _-san_ has fought hard for her to be recognized. I can tell that he’s very in love with this beautiful lady.”

“So if they get married, will the business in Canada also go into the hands of the Shindo family? That would be a stroke of luck!”

“I think it already is...”

“From what I've heard, Miss Hasegawa's father died a year ago. At first his brother took over the company as the wife couldn't. Miss Hasegawa and her mother moved to Japan and left the relative in charge of the company. Now the Shindo family is taking action as expected. If the business goes well, the profits will increase even more.”

“I see. They move pretty fast...”

Three minutes had passed when the melody finally came to an end, and everyone clapped the lovely couple. Ainosuke leaned towards the audience to thank them for the applause but Langa simply stayed beside him, lowering his head. He was still lost in the man's crimson irises.

“Little Langa, you have danced like a goddess.”

Langa's ears turned red while a shy expression crossed his face, his heart trembled. However, the happiness didn’t last forever. When Langa raised his head, he met everyone's gaze. All the people were looking at him. They had smiles on their faces as they clapped, but Langa only saw darkness in them. Nobody was happy. Everyone was hiding something in their hearts, behind their skin and makeup.

“This was a great demonstration, Shindo _-san_.”

The first to speak to Ainosuke were some old men. Their faces were wrinkled like raisins, and their eyes disappeared under the lids when they smiled. Some had dirty, yellowish teeth from having eaten before. They looked towards Langa as if they were appreciating a half-open treasure ready to be stolen from the jewels that were hidden within.

“Shindo _-san_ , you have a very charming girlfriend.”

“Thanks, haha. She’s a bit shy, right?”

“Mn…”

The old man tried to get closer to Langa. His eyes were interested only in him, in his lips and in the porcelain skin under the tulle fabric. He seemed a little anxious. “Don’t worry, don’t worry! I have a daughter who has also come to the celebration, but she's still eating. Look, that table over there. Have you talked to her? I think you two would be good friends.”

Suddenly an unfamiliar, sweaty hand caressed his lower back. Langa felt a chill run down his spine. He frowned. The raw fish breath entered his nose and his stomach flipped.

Langa immediately saw his ulterior motives.

With trembling fingers, he grasped Ainosuke's black jacket, pulling it to get his attention. When Ainosuke guessed what Langa was thinking, he immediately apologized, “I’m sorry, actually my partner is not feeling very well today, that's why we stopped dancing for now. Please, allow us a moment.”

The old man blinked several times in surprise. Stuttering, he replied, “O-oh… That's a pity. I hope you recover soon, Miss Hasegawa.”

“I appreciate it.”

Finally they disappeared.

They reached the third floor in silence. Ainosuke opened the door of the last room down the corridor and let Langa enter first. When the door closed, Langa couldn't help but sigh in relief. Suddenly he felt Ainosuke's arms hugging him.

“What happen?” he asked in a whisper.

“He was touching me. I didn't like it.”

Ainosuke really knew that. He had ignored him, after all, Langa belonged only to him. Even if someone else touched him, this snowflake would only melt in his hands. But he didn't think it would affect Langa, so he was angry now. “Uh? Where did that bastard touch you?”

“My back...”

Ainosuke's fingers rubbed the young man's waist with desire. Without brushing the snow-white locks aside, he kissed Langa's nape above the hair. Then, he inhaled sharply his scent.

“Here?”

“Ah, no…”

“Or here?” the young politician gave a mischievous smile, tightened his fingers around that waist and forcefully brought Langa's slim body against his own.

“Adam!”

“Here I am, my Eve. Did you feel disgusted with that man touching you?”

“Yes… I feel like he’s still... Adam, I don’t like it. I hate it. I hate it!”

Why did he feel like he was about to throw up? The mere thought of being touched by someone else terrified him. It was as if his brain rejected everything except Ainosuke’s touch.

“Good girl. I’ll make you forget that caress, replace it with mine, but you must wait a moment. I saw that my secretary followed us, I'll take care of you as soon as I finish this matter, okay? Sit down and wait for me.”

Langa turned around, their gazes meeting. “Mn, I will wait, Adam...”

Ainosuke kissed his forehead and left the room.

There was a vertical mirror on the door. It was embedded in the wood, allowing him to see himself in the reflection. In this mansion, two rooms had been named: one was called "The Garden of Eden", and the other, this one, was "Exile". This room looked like a desert. It had one empty bookshelf, a bed, a table, two chairs, and a window with black gauze curtains. On top of the square table only was a metronome. There was nothing else. No vases, no rugs, no paintings.

Sheets, wood, glass and the rhythmic sound of the metronome.

Langa avoided his reflection a second time and sat in a chair. Then, he was attracted by the rhythm of the object. _Tok, tok, tok, tok_. Thirty beats per minute. Langa couldn't help staring at it, captivated, as if he had been bewitched, forced to follow the thin metal rod from side to side like a hypnotic pendulum. His breathing was somehow linked to that metronome. _Tok, tok, tok, tok_. He continued to watch, but his eyelids became heavy as he relaxed. Finally, his blue eyes began to sting and fill with tears... and even so, he couldn't look away.

“My Eve, you have already relaxed,” Ainosuke’s voice seemed to come from far away. Langa's eyes slowly closed. “You've missed me. You want me to hug you, you want me to kiss you. You'll let me touch you wherever I want, won't you? Answer me.”

“I'll let you hug me, kiss me, touch me... all you want.”

“Eve needs her Adam. And you are Eve. Little Langa, answer, who are you?”

“I'm Langa, I'm also Eve...”

“I am Adam. Eve, who am I?”

“Adam.”

Ainosuke kissed his hand. “Again.”

“My Adam!”

“Yes, I am yours. Open your eyes now.”

Langa obeyed the order. When he saw his boyfriend again, he smiled happily as if he were a totally different person. He rose from the chair, clutching Ainosuke's arms as if his life was hanging by a thread. “My Adam.”

“I am here for you, my Eve.” Ainosuke whispered as he covered Langa's face with kisses. Next, he licked his lips, “I love you.”

Ainosuke turned Langa's body in the direction of the door and they walked together until they were a few steps from the mirror.

“Ah…”

“This is how you look, beautiful in my eyes. You know?” he played with the back ties of the corset, “I ordered this design for two reasons. The first is that I knew you would look like a pretty doll; the second reason is… that you need someone to lace or unlace the back of your corset. And that’s my duty.”

First he untied the fine bow around his neck so that the tulle fabric wouldn't make him feel uncomfortable when he started to sweat. Then he began to unlace the corset.

The pressure Langa felt on his abdomen disappeared. He got overexcited, his heart was beating fast. Shyly, he tried to grasp the cloth that fell down his shoulders and showed his pale skin, hugging himself with a slight blush on his cheeks. “Uh, Adam…”

“Haha, it's alright. If you don't want me to take your dress off, I can have you this way too...” his fangs appeared behind the smile. Suddenly, he lifted the skirt above his waist, “Luckily, this dress has no crinoline.”

This man's rough hands caressed Langa’s bare thighs, squeezing them to release some of his sexual arousal. The lingerie was very suggestive. A cute panty covered the front intimate part, although Langa's balls were sticking out a little, but his dick was still hidden behind the white silk. However, the back of the panty was wide open, showing his smooth ass. Ainosuke spread kisses along the neck as he put two fingers in the boy's mouth to wet them.

“Yeah, that's enough, sweetheart.”

Warmth invaded Langa's chest when Ainosuke's wet finger carefully entered into his hole, deepening enough that Langa could feel it touching his slimy inner wall. Ainosuke chuckled. “You’re still clean, my love. Do you want me inside of you?”

Langa nodded without hesitation, staring ardently at their figures reflected in the mirror.

“We've done it so many times, haha. I think you've gotten used to taking me inside you without lube. Do you want to try it, my Eve?”

“Mn.”

Without saying a single word, one hand presses Langa’s back forcing him to lean slightly forward. He has no choice but to bend over and put his hands on the glass, leaving his fingerprints there.

Another finger went inside him. “It's a little tight,” Ainosuke said, “but there’s no problem, let's take our time, okay?”

“Sorry…”

“Oh, darling, don't apologize, it's not your fault.”

“But-”

“I'll give you what your heart wants, just be patient, my beautiful Eve.”

Langa moaned for him, “Adam, more…”

“Your hole swallows my fingers very well. I can't wait any longer, but what will I do if I hurt you?”

“I know you will never hurt me.”

Ainosuke fell so deeply in love with those words that he could even hear his own heartbeat. He replied tenderly, “I have always preferred to love, rather than to be loved. But you, Langa... If I don't have your love, I won't have anything.”

“I… I love you, so please…”

“As you wish, Eve.”

“Nngh!”

Ainosuke pressed the tip of his cock over the orifice. In response, Langa arched his back helplessly. He felt a sting in his ring of flesh as the massive, rigid dick thrust inside him. And because his hole was still a little dry, the intrusion hurt more. There was a big size difference between them, so it was normal for that piece of meat to push his organs and make him feel dizzy.

“Eve-”

“Adam, ah!”

“Sssh, I'm not moving yet.”

That hard cock was filling him up, barely letting him breathe normally. The boy couldn't bear it.

“Mmmng, Adam! I can't, my legs…”

“Would you rather be on your knees?”

“Yes, please!”

Ainosuke had to leave Langa's inside for an instant to kneel behind him while he raised the skirt that covered the torrid place where the two bodies would be connected again. When they finally got comfortable in their new position, Ainosuke pushed his big meat rod into the hole once more.

Langa saw stars in his blue eyes.

“Adam, argh, mng…!”

“Do you like it, my Eve?”

“Yes! So good!”

“Mmm, I wish I had a couple of ropes nearby to restrain you more... For today, just enjoy this.”

He went deeper, and deeper, getting moans and growls from Langa's throat, from his Eve. Because of this, Langa felt a twinge in his rectum that made him jump. Nevertheless, before he could react, he heard a voice coming from behind the door.

“Ainosuke _-san_ , are you here?”

That voice... She was one of his aunts!

Langa quickly closed his mouth tightly, trying not to make any noise. But he noticed Ainosuke's smile through the mirror. Apparently, his boyfriend had different plans. “What shall we do, little Langa?” he whispered into Langa’s ear, hot breath hitting his reddened cheek. The man kept moving without giving him respite.

He continued to tear his tender meat apart, despite the situation they were in!

“Ainosuke _-san_?”

“Oh, how strange. The maid said he was in this room...”

Another voice!

“He would never ignore his aunts! Maybe he’s not here.”

 _Knock, knock_. “Ainosuke _-san_ , your two aunts want to talk with you!”

Suddenly, they heard a sharp moan.

“...”

“Ainosuke? Are you there?”

“Nnn…”

“Did you hear that?”

“Open the door, at least we'll see if he's here or not.”

Langa's breathing stopped abruptly as the doorknob began to move. The heart climbed to his throat. A bead of sweat slid down his forehead. He began to panic. A ringing in his ears, his face flushed, tears welling up from his bright blue eyes, saliva trickling down his chin, the dress rumpled and about to fall down his arms, and a huge cock embedded in his ripped red hole... No one else was allowed to see him in such a miserable state!

“Ah, aaah, mnng!!”

Langa gasped as loudly as he could. Listen to him and get out of here!

“...”

There was a funereal silence behind the door, but Langa kept moaning as Ainosuke fucked him against the glass.

“More, ah, deeper!”

The two aunts were turned into stone statues. This... can not be! The woman released the doorknob as if her hand had been burned. “That bitch,” she muttered, “how can this slut seduce our nephew during such an important celebration?”

“What an indecent act!” the other aunt agreed.

“Let's go. I don't want to hear any more of this.”

The heels stomped the ground angrily as they walked away.

Inside the room, Langa couldn't feel his legs, nor his arms, nor his own body. He had been driven to insanity, having dirtied his dress and panties with his own semen. In the mirror reflection, he was smiling as he cried in relief. He was full of pleasure and Ainosuke’s cum on his ass.

He felt good, so good that his soul could have ascended to heaven.

“They said bad things about you, did you hear them?” Ainosuke bit Langa's neck, leaving another reddish mark on his skin, “My Eve, forget those words, remember mine. God made me, Adam, first because human beings needed to feel loneliness. You, Eve, were created from my rib to experience happiness together. You’re a part of me, you’re part of my heart. Not even the vilest snake will be an obstacle for us. So remember it: this will be our paradise.”

Eve looked at _her_ Adam's face in the mirror.

“Until death... do us part. I love you, Adam.”

Adam's hand fondly embraced his Eve's face and turned _her_ to kiss _her_ lips.

“I love you, my Eve.”

[FIN]


End file.
